


it's great to drink to you

by amandaskankovich



Series: you're the answer [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not my birthday Kare Bear.”<br/>"Yeah I know that’s not what I said…," she pats you on the side of your face, "Alice in Wonderland!"<br/>"What?"<br/>She’s grinding her crotch against you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's great to drink to you

What you have is a stolen bottle of wine and music blaring from Karen’s computer.  
Green shadow  
Water wait all o- all over me  
The end will shelter me away from me  
Can we meet again  
Meet and meet and meet and meet again  
It’s half empty and you take half a sip just in time for her to snatch it from you, down the majority of the rest, and then she’s sitting facing you sitting in your lap.  
Her pants left the building a long time ago.  
That happens a lot with you and her.  
And she’s wearing a shirt you left a long time ago.  
"Happy Un-Birthday…" she says into your ear singing out the day.  
Daaaaaaaay!  
"It’s not my birthday Kare Bear."  
"Yeah I know that’s not what I said…," she pats you on the side of your face, "Alice in Wonderland!"  
"What?"  
She’s grinding her crotch against you now.  
"You know the song!"  
"I don’t think so…." You pull her shirt off.  
"It’s probably on netflix," she says and then she’s licking your neck, "We can watch it after…"  
*  
It’s not on netflix but since orgasms are slightly better than coffee when it comes to sobering Karen up you get to listen to her sing the whole song to you complete with jazz hands while your laying naked and sweaty beside her.  
"A very merry  
Unbirthday to you,  
To you, A very merry  
Unbirthday to you,  
To you,  
It’s great to  
Drink to someone ,  
And I guess that  
You will do,  
A very merry  
Unbirthday to you!,” Everytime she says “You,” she gestures to you and when the song is over she does this little clap and then, “Tada!”

 

"What the everloving fuck," you say, "Are you sure you’re not still drunk?"  
"That was my favortie book when I was a kid," she says, "the movie’s almost as good."  
"Well how come we never watched it?" You ask her.

 

"Ugh," she says laying back down, "My dad decided it was drug propoganda so he threw it away. I think we met right around the time he burned the fifth copy he’d found in my room and I guess I just got tired of fighting him on it."  
"Seriously?"  
"Fucking seriously…but he’s dead now so haha."  
"Yeah!" you say and then you wrap your arms around her, "Well best not birthday ever thank you."  
"It’s unbirthday,” she reminds you and then, “Thanks I tried.”

"I could tell," you say and then, "Wanna go steal a copy of the movie from Walmart, get high and watch it?"  
"Oh hell yeah," she replies.  
So you do.


End file.
